


Desert Porcelain

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Animals, Autism, Don't lose your good friends, Fights, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Out of Character Keith, Sickness, Spoiled Lance, Tags Are Hard, Tears, Underage Drinking, lance has no siblings keith has four, lance is a jerk, parent child angst, rancher keith, singing Keith, slight racism, stuck on what to write for Kogane so here i am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Summary: Lance's parents are tired of his behavior and deiced to do something about it. Yeah i don't know where this came from .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive both grammar and spelling mistakes. This will be somewhat long, hopefully more than ten chapters.

Lance running down the street wearing nothing but blue boxers, clutching a single shoe with an angry bull dog hot on his heels was the last straw for his parents. 

His mother told him to pack a suit case with a enough things for two months and be prepared for a long ride. Upon further questioning his mother explained he'd be spending the rest of the summer in Arizona on the ranch of a family friend and to make matters worse he and his dad would be driving. Lance whined practically on the floor, 

" _do you relies that would take years"_ Lance asked. His mother smiled folding one of his shirts and explained that it would only take nineteen hours and forty five minuets. 

 

" _Besides",_ she said " _it will be great father son bonding time"._ Not that Lance needed any he and his dad went bowling every Friday, and at the end of the moth all three generations of McClain men would so something.

 

So here despite pleading and bargaining Lance sat with his cheek against the window of his fathers big grey SUV, on his way to hell. At the time being Lance was pouting, he had spent the night telling his best friend Hunk about his situation. Hunk had agreed with Lance's parents.

Lance sighed at the road speeding past. They had been driving for three hours and his dad had rambled on and on about this or that but Lance lost interest the minuet golf was mentioned. Lance had finally thought of one thing that might help with the horror of having to spend the rest of his precious summer in exile, was if the rancher had attractive offspring. 

 

He thought if long golden hair and blue eyes, slender bodies or even well muscled lithe bodies. Lance shivered at the thought, eyes closing he smiled. He was pulled from his fantasies by his dad,

" want to get lunch I'm kind of hungry, you?" Lance nodded anything to get out of the car and stretch his legs. His dad then went into a spill about fast food chains Lance rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone only fifteen more hours to go. Groaning lance settled back in his seat closing his eyes.

Lance woke to the smell of greasy fast food filling the car. He sat up groggily and his dad handed him a paper bag containing a chicken sandwich and curly fries. Lance took it slowly realizing  he missed the chance to get out and stretch. He looked over at his dad who was eating and driving,

" how long was i asleep?" he asked. His dad swallowed ,

"oh about an hour and a half were almost to Arizona." Lance grimaced. He slowly eat his lunch and when he was done he actually talked to his dad as he had nothing better to do.

 

The sun began setting as they finally reached the turn off to a dirt road by a sign reading Gila National Forest. Lance panicked,

" H-hey dad where are we going?" His dad laughed "did you really think a ranch would be in the city?"

 Lance swallowed,

" well no but the last town we passed through was like an hour ago". His dad simply smiled at him. 

Lance felt dread fill him again as they turned yet again onto a long dirt road. They passed under a large gate decorated in big metal roses in sprawling cursive read the words _Desert Rose ._


	2. Chapter 2

The one word that came to Lance's mind as they drove down the long bumpy road was, empty. There was literally nothing anywhere aside from the occasional tree. Lance scoffed he thought the sign said forest. He glanced over at his dad who seemed engrossed in the land around them Lance had no idea why or how. 

 Around what Lance guessed to be mile two they came over a hill and below them a valley spread out beneath them.A single medium sized house sat right in the middle with barns and corrals scattered around the back of the house. Fence stretched for as far as Lance could see in both directions. Lance's dad turned to him in excitement,

"Isn't this beautiful? Look at all this space! and that sky it's so big!"

Lance gave his dad the most unimpressed look he could,

" No dad it isn't beautiful i don't really like space and that house down there is tiny. Really tiny." His dad laughed and began driving the now sloping road down to the house. As they drew up to the front gate two large collie dogs came running up barking to inform the people in the house that someone was on their property. 

The car came to a stop and Lance's dad turned to him with finally a serious look on his face.

"Lance I expect you to behave and respect both Greg and Georgia. I don't know if they have any kids right now but if they do be nice and have patience." 

Lance nodded jaw clenched. " Dad do i really have to do this i promise i wont do anything else wrong this summer if i can just go home." 

His dad shook his head, "No we're already here and you need this Lance. I could tell you were bored." Lance stared at him in disbelief,

"And you think i won't be bored here?! There is absolutely nothing out here!" Lance half yelled gesturing around at the darkening empty land. 

His dad was about to respond when the door of the house opened and out stepped a middle aged couple. The man (Greg Lance thought), called back the jumping dogs and walked towards the car smiling. 

Lances dad smiled and got out of the car gesturing for Lance to do the same. Huffing Lance got out slamming the door and walking around to get his luggage. He walked to the side of the car where Greg and his dad were talking. He dropped the suitcase on the ground and deposited his bedding on top.

Greg smiled at Lance,

" I'm Greg welcome to my ranch i hope you'll enjoy it here while you stay." Greg held out his hand Lance took it and mumbled his name. Greg stepped back and looked down at his luggage,

" you'll be sharing a room with Keith. He's the oldest here, Georgia will get him to carry your luggage and show you around the house." Lance gaped,

"wait i have to share a room with someone i don't even know?! Aren't there any other rooms?" Greg smiled though he was starting to look annoyed.

"All the other rooms  are taken." 

Lance was about to argue further when his dad sent him a look,

" Lance will be fine sharing a room he even shares a bed quiet often" Lance's dad sent him a smirk at the last part and lance glowered. That was a low blow especially from his dad.

Greg laughed,

"He won't have to worry about that the room has two beds."

Greg then called to his wife get this Keith guy.

While he waited and his dad and Greg talked Lance tried to picture what Keith would look like based off Greg.

Greg had graying blonde hair and light blue eyes both good signs as that was Lance's type.

Lance could not have been more wrong in thinking that Keith could look like Greg. He looked absolutely nothing like him. 

Keith walked up and smiled first at Lance's dad before turning to him. 

Keith had messy shoulder length hair that was pure black. He had pale skin except a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Lance couldn't decide what color his eyes were. Black? Grey? Maybe even purple or maybe a mix of all three.

Kieth smiled at him offering his hand.

"I'm Keith, I'm guessing your Lance?" 

Lance stared at his hand and then looked up unimpressed,

" Yeah that's right and aren't you supposed to carry my stuff?"

Keith's smile faltered but he nodded and grabbed Lance's bag turning back towards the house. Lance begins to follow but stops to bid his dad goodbye.

His dad hugs him and tells him to call when he felt like it. Lance nodded telling him to be careful driving back before he turned and followed Keith. 

 

THE inside of the house was warm and smelled like old leather. The front room held a large couch that took up half the room and two armchairs. The floor was scattered with toys, books, crayons and half finished drawings. He heard Keith muttering something about having to clean it up.

Lance became aware of the noise of chattering conversation as Keith lead him down a hall. The first door they passed was cracked and inside it was dark. The second was pink and covered in Disney princess stickers

Lance nearly ran into Keith who had stopped and was sticking his head into a room Lance realized was a bathroom.

" Hey everyone all most time for bed hurry and be quiet Logan is asleep". 

Sorry chorused from the bathroom. Keith laughed and assured them it was fine before wishing them a good night and saying three i love yous in turn.  Finally he moved on and as Lance passed the door he looked in three children stood brushing their teeth and whispering to each other. Lance guessed he'd meet them all tomorrow. 

The last door in the hall was plain white and closed. Keith opened it and flipped on the light. Lance's jaw dropped. What.The. Heck. Was this. The room was minuscule.

Besides the two beds a small desk and wardrobe stood across from each other on opposite walls. The room was colorless except for above the bed adorned with the red bedding. The wall was covered in drawings and even more princess stickers. If Lance hadn't been so disgusted with the room he would have teased Keith about it.

Keith dropped his bag on the opposite bed and turned to Lance.

" I wish it wasn't so late so i could introduce to everyone but they have to go to bed. I hope the room is to your liking". Lance scoffed at him,

"this is probably the most pathetic room i have ever seen, it is not to my liking. Now I'm tired so if you don't mind i'd like to get dressed." 

Keith looked like he just got slapped but left the room closing the door quietly behind him. Lance sighed stripping and putting on his pajamas. He threw his bedding on his bed and went in search of an outlet. He finally found one under his bed thankfully. After plugging in his phone he opened the door. Keith wasn't there. 

Lance went back and laid on his bed looking at his phone which was pointless there was absolutely no service. Groaning he threw it to the  end of his bed. 

A timid knock sounded on the door and Lance sighed,

"You can come in." The door opened and Keith slipped in already dressed in his pajamas. Lance watched as he walked over to his bed. Keith stopped before he sat down,

" did i offend you in any way?" Lance smirked though Keith's back was to him and he couldn't see it,

" yeah you exist thats pretty offensive".

Keith nodded reached over and turned the light off plunging the room into darkness.

Lance rolled over and listened to Keith get settled. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't have said that to Keith, but at he time being he was to annoyed and tired to care. Closing his eyes he prayed that when he woke up he'd be back in his own bed in his own room in his own home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i guess Lance's parents don't have names? oops. Anyway i hope this is bringing some enjoyment. forgive any mistakes please.


	3. Chapter 3

 Lance didn't get a full nights sleep. He felt like he had only been asleep for a few minuets when a scream ripped through the house followed by crying. Lance shot up looking around confused at first, then he remembered where he was. Lance flopped down on the bed again silently groaning at the noise the crying child was making.

Lance was seriously wondering when Georgia would deal with the child when he saw Keith's shadow pass his bed and leave the room leaving the door open. Lance sat up watching him wondering what the heck he could be doing. When no light turned on in the hall Lance lost interest and laid back down, as the crying had stopped.

Lance lay there in silence staring at the ceiling when he heard Keith come back into the room whispering soothing words to someone. Lance turned over and watched Keith walk back to his bed. He held a small child in his arms and whispered reassurances as he lay down with the child. 

"What are you doing?" Lance hissed, and instantly regretted it. The child ( yes it was a kid not a baby) babbled something unintelligible and burst into tears. Lance winced at his stupid choice. He watched as Keith positioned the child so their back was to Lance, and began to soothe them. Explaining who Lance was and that no he wasn't a monster.

It took Keith a while but soon both he and the child went quiet. Lance thought they were both asleep until Keith spoke,

" If I bring Trinny in here at night and she's shook up like that try not to say anything. It scares her."

Lance scoffed,

" All i did was ask what you were doing it's not like i said something scary." He heard Keith sigh,

"I know but she doesn't understand that. I'm sorry if i woke you but you go back to sleep." Lance rolled over facing away Keith grumbling that was exactly what he was trying to do.

After awhile Lance felt himself falling asleep until it claimed him.

 

 

 

Lance had always thought that whole thing about roosters being an alarm clock was fake. It is not fake. At exactly six o clock in the morning the bloody bird screeched out a long cry, pulling Lance rudely from slumber.

He looked over at the second bed in the room and saw it to be empty. The stupid rooster wouldn't be quiet and Lance was tempted to open the window and throw something at it. 

It was summer vacation for crying out loud, he normally would sleep till noon if he were at home. He wasn't though and the smells of breakfast were pulling him to get out of bed.

After pulling on his clothes he picked up his phone. It was charged completely but there was absolutely no service, he threw it back onto the  bed and left the room.

He heard chatter as he walked down the hall and the sounds of a meal being prepared. The dining room was a hive activity when Lance walked in. A girl that looked about twelve with bright red hair was tippy toeing to get plates from a top shelf while a baby rested on her hip and she talked over her shoulder. A little boy with dark skin and curly black hair cut close to his scalp was making orange juice with a little girl with tan skin and long black hair. Keith was a the table looking at a map with Greg while watching the children and Georgia was at the stove.

Lance stopped at the door unsure of what to do and slightly overwhelmed at the vast mixture of people. Not a single child in the group looked like each other. Lance stood there uncertainly when the red headed girl turned around placed the plates on the table and saw him. She smile and the baby held out a small chubby hand gurgling.

" Good morning i hope you slept well". She said and the kitchen went quiet Keith and Greg both look up and Georgia turned around. Greg pushed his seat back from the table standing.

" Everyone this is Lance he's the boy i said would be staying with us why don't you all introduce your selves? starting from oldest."

Keith stood up and the baby made an overjoyed noise reaching for him. He smiled but turned his attention to Lance,

" I'm Keith I know you know that but still I'm eighteen." Lance had to admit Keith was far from ugly in fact Lance would say he was down right gorgeous and in the daylight he could see him better. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and his bangs fell into his mesmerizing eyes. Lance could tell Keith was Asia or at least part . But Keith was in no way his type so he nodded curtly at Keith barely looking at him.

The red headed girl passed the squirming baby to Keith who cooed and rubbed their noses together the bay giggling the whole time.

" I 'm Rebecca an i'm twelve" Yep Lance knew it. He gave her a half smile. Now that he could see her whole face he saw she had bright green eyes and large freckles mixed with acne all over her face.

The dark skinned boy looked Lance up and down before hopping off his stool and coming over to lance. He stuck a hand out,

" I'm Toby Keith likes to think he's the man of the house but it's definitely me. Know why?" Lance shook his head,

" Well I'm the only one outta everyone who can ride Delores and i'm eight." He puffed his chest out and seemed to be waiting for Lance to give him some kind of award. He simply said an unenthusiastic 'wow' before looking up again.

The last child who was old enough to introduce themselves was the little girl who had been helping Toby make juice. She blinked at Lance with large almond shaped eyes before looking fearfully at Keith who smiled and nodded encouragingly. She smiled opened her mouth and a spew of intelligible words came out. Lance stared at her unsure what to do or say, but then she held out five fingers.

"Oh uh you're five?" Lance asked the little girl nodded before looking away from Lance and back to the water filling the pitcher of juice. Lance looked around honestly super confused.

" Her name is Trinidad but we call her Trinny. She has level two autism." Keith said clarifying and explaining. Lance nodded. Way back in elementary school he had a best friend who had stage two autism he loved him and had never met such an extraordinary person.

Keith hefted the baby higher on his hip,

" And this is Logan he's two months old and causes all kinds of problems." Logan shrieked with laughter as Keith said his name and tickled his belly.

Lance couldn't help but smile what a completely odd mix off people.

Finally they all got seated around the table piled with food. Lance was sitting in between Toby and Rebecca while Keith sat between Logan and Trinny so he could help them both eat. Greg and Georgia sat at the ends of the table. Finally curiosity got the better of Lance,

" so uh are you guys all Greg and Georgia's kids?" Lance asked Rebecca. She shook her head,

" No not a single one of us. Greg helps kids that have been or are going through a rough spot or time in their lives. Like me for example I have a family my grandparents live in New Mexico in a small town Called Mimbres. They are supposed to be my legal guardians but are struggling financially so when they get back on their feet I'm gonna go and live with them." Lance nodded glancing at Keith who was feeding Toby a spoonful of orange baby food. He wondered why he and the rest of the kids were here and what their stories were.

Greg looked up from his breakfast,

" Me and Keith have some fence to fix today if ya want to come along Lance." Lance thought about his other options for the day they seemed pretty slim. He nodded to Greg.

" Great! Keith do we have a horse he could barrow?" Before Keith could answer Lance decided to show how talented he was,

" You know I bet you i could ride Delores." The table went quiet and Lance sat back satisfied that he had completely flabbergasted them. Then the table irrupted in laughter. Toby even fell out of his chair from laughing so hard. Lance looked around confused and somewhat hurt. Keith calmed himself first as he was sitting closest to Trinny and the laughing was beginning to bother  her. Keith looked Lance straight in the eye mirth and tears bubbling in those grey purple orbs,

"Lance, Delores is a goat".

 

  


	4. Chapter 4

 Lance almost asked if he really could ride the goat when he saw the horse Keith was leading out of the barn. The animal looked sky high and in all honesty scary. 

Keith lead the horse over to Lance,

" This is Pippi Blue. She's a Morgan and insanely sweet. She responds to people well and is always aware of her surroundings so she rarely gets scared." Keith looked fondly at the horse, "oh yeah she has the entire property memorized so you won't get lost."

Keith held out the reins to Lance who blinked down at them. Keith grabbed his hand and placed the reins in his hand. Lance panicked looking up at Keith. Keith smiled gently,

 " You'll be fine. I have to go get Amaretto, just hold her and when I get back I'll help you mount and such." And with that Keith turned and began walking back towards the barn.

Lance looked up at the horse who looked back with large brown eyes. He smiled a little and the horse shook her head mane flapping. Lance reached a trembling hand up and placed it gently on her nose. He was surprised at how soft she was and rubbed her nose smiling more.

Keith walked up to him leading another horse. This one had splotches of black on white.

"what kind of horse is that?" Lance asked Keith looked up surprised that Lance had asked him a question, "oh, uh he's an Appaloosa. I spent last summer nursing him back to health and getting him to trust humans again." Keith answered. Lance raised an eyebrow,

"what do you mean nursing him back to health?" Keith smiled but it had a dark presence to it, " People aren't the only things Greg saves. Now let's get you on the horse." 

Lance blinked what was that? People normally don't say something like that and then move on immediately after. Lance turned to say something else to Keith but when he did Keith was in a half crouch with his fingers laced forming a step. He smiled encouragingly at Lance.

" Step on my hands, I'll lift you and then through your leg over the other side of the horse. Once you're in the saddle don't panic, grab her mane if you need something to hold onto it won't hurt her."

Lance swallowed but not wanting to look like a coward in front of Keith he did what he was told. He stepped into Keith's  cupped hands and was surprised at the ease Keith lifted him. Lance swung his leg over the other side of the  horse and settled in the saddle. 

Lance laughed at the new feeling he looked over at Keith who swung into his saddle with a graceful slide. Lance huffed. Keith looked over at him,

" Okay so grab the reins. To get her started gently nudge her flanks with you heals. To turn her bring the reins to the direction you want she'll respond to the gentlest of touches." Lance nodded. Keith gave him a smile. From his perch on the horse his dark hair blowing face made Lances breath hitched, and he didn't know why. Looking away Lance shook his head clearing it.

"Yeah what ever lets just go." Lance said finally looking at Keith who now wore a frown. Lance felt regret and anger towards himself that he was the cause of the frown. Lance stopped breathing why on Earth was he thinking things like this?

Inhaling sharply Lance asked where Greg was practically yelling. Keith and the horses startled.

" Well he's going to be driving the truck with the heavier equipment, we're going to meet up at Watch Tower Rock and follow the fence from there. You and me will go a head with wire cutters, bulldogs, wire stretchers and other small tools to fix small damage. Greg will come behind and fix bigger breaks." 

Lance nodded absently,

"okay lead the way". Keith nodded spurring his horse into a medium gate. Lance nudged Pippi and nearly fell off as she started moving. The swaying motion was a bit odd but other than that Lance was feeling pretty confident until he saw Keith turn his horse to the right. Lance tried to get Pippi to turn but only managed to make the horse stop completely. 

Finally a whistle from Keith had Pippi going to him. Lance glowered of course the guy could get horses to come by whistling. Keith looked slightly amused. Greg came up and started strapping a bundle to Keith's saddle. Greg looked over at Lance, 

" You'll get used to her don't worry. Follow Keith he'll lead you up to the rock." Lance nodded and Greg came over checking the saddle and reins. He held a yellow roll out to Lance. He took it,

" What is this?" Lance asked. Greg chuckled, "it's a poncho in case it rains. It will sometimes it will start to rain randomly." Greg looked up shielding his eyes against the sun. " Chances are higher now that we're in monsoon."

Lance nodded pretending he understood and turned tying the poncho down. Greg was talking to Keith who nodded and said something in response. Greg turned and walked towards a silver scuffed up single cab Ford truck. The engine sputtered to life and pulled away from Lance and Keith. 

Keith cupped a hand around his mouth and shouted. Lance stared at him and Keith just sat back in his saddle and waited. Lance saw a smile spread across Keiths face as a big black dog ran around the side of the barn. It stopped right at Keith's feet tail wagging. Keith cooed down at it. 

"This is Cosmo. He's my dog, Dug and Perro belong to everyone but Cosmo is mine." Keith said barely looking at Lance attention caught by the dog. " He loves coming with me when i go out riding and acts as protection." Keith looked up eyes sparkling, " also he refuses to come to his name so if you need him you have to yell." And with that Keith spurred his horse setting off at  a brisk pace. Lance struggled to get Pippi started but once he did she knew where she was going and followed Keith without problem.

Lance's mind was reeling from all the names and things he'd learned in the last couple of hours. There was no way he was going to remember everyone and every things names.

His thoughts wandered back to what he could be doing right now. Hanging out with Hunk, maybe getting into trouble with Jake, heck he'd even like to be studying with Pidge right now. Instead he was riding a horse with someone he barely knew and was positive was crazy.

"What are you thinking about?" Lance started Keith was riding right next to Lance staring off across his property. Lance stared at him. Keith had a different look on his face. His eyebrows were drawn together and and he seemed tense. Odd Lance thought. 

"oh you know girls" Lance said. Keith turned to look at him.

" Well you are missing some beautiful landscape." Keith said. Lance looked around they were up on a hill and the land around them really was beautiful.

A river snaked below them aspen and cottonwood trees grew along the banks. Up ahead a huge rock cliff climbed into the sky, looking as if someone had pushed it out of the ground. Grass stretched as far as lance could see waving like ripples in the water. Cows dotted the land mingled with a herd of antelope. 

Lance found himself nodding it really was beautiful landscape.

They neared a bend in the river, on the bank stood a tall lightning struck tree rendered hallow by the blast. A rope ladder was trailing down the side from the top, horse shoes were nailed to the trunk and other  nick knacks littered  the ground around it. Keith pointed it out,

" That was my old hide out when i first came here, I don't use it often anymore though." Lance watched Keith as he said this. There was an underlying essence of pain in his voice and his smile didn't reach his eyes. 

Lance couldn't help but wonder who Keith really was. He was odd and Lance didn't really  know how to interact with him.

The two crossed the river and Keith started laughing hard when Cosmo crawled out of the river with a fish flapping around in his mouth. Lance had no idea why Keith thought it was so funny but found himself smiling at Keith's laughter. The air cleared a bit after that and Keith would occasionally ramble about this or that. Lance thought he could talk a lot.    

 

Lance could see why the rock formation was called Watch Tower. At the back of the tall rock that stood by itself was a natural stair case that lead up the top of the rock where it was weathered away by the elements. There was a dip deep enough for Lance could stand in with his shoulders touching the top.

Greg wasn't there when Lance and Keith rode up so Keith showed him the rock.

The boys settled down on the rock and looked out around the property. Off in the distance large dark rain clouds loomed over the Arizona dessert.  A breeze blew past them making Keith's hair shift. Lance couldn't deny it anymore Keith was gorgeous. Lance really wanted to run his hands through those dark locks. Instead he reached out and yanked on a strand. Keith's eyes snapped to him and he grabbed Lances wrist hard. Lance saw a shadow of something pass through Keith's eyes,

"Your hair is really ugly you know". Lance said smirking. Hurt flashed across Keith's face as he pried his hair back from Lance's grip before standing.

"Greg is here let's go." Lance got up following. They walked towards Greg who smiled at them.

" You guys go down this fence until you reach Colts grave. There are some pretty big breaks right here so i'll fix that and they come after you. Although the damage doesn't look a as bad as Anthony said." Keith nodded before spinning on his heal and marching towards his horse. Lance followed.

Keith was already in the saddle and Lance stood by Pippi unsure of how to get on. He decided to try to get on himself, how hard could it be? Keith could do it as easily as breathing.

Finally after Lance's third time on the ground Keith took pity on him and whistled lowly. Pippi lowered herself to the ground and Lance huffed before sliding onto her back she stood straight again.

Lance and Keith set out along the fence Lance following. Keith was looking for damaged spots turning his head to the side and then back to the front. His hair swayed and tangled in the wind.

" You should cut it" Lance called to Keith. Keith didn't respond didn't even tense. Somewhere in the back of his mind his conscience that sounded suspiciously like Hunk was screaming at him to stop. Lance ignored it, he was about to yell something at Keith when thunder boomed overhead and Cosmo glowered a warning.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact Watch Tower, the lighting struck tree, the rock cliff, the river and the grass that looks like the ocean are all features on my ranch. Thanks anyone who's read it so far:)


	5. Chapter 5

 Lance and Keith looked up at the sky together. To Lance it looked as if the sky was breaking releasing a torrent of cold rain. Keith and Lance soon became drenched Keith turned his horse around to face Lance, his hair was plastered to his face and neck and his eyes seemed to simmer in the rain. He motioned at Lance to turn his horse and head back up the trail. 

They hadn't gotten any work done on the fence but Lance wanted nothing more then to get out of the rain. As he turned Pippi he remembered the poncho, he twisted in his saddle. Water ran in rivers down the yellow plastic and into the interior of the poncho. He must not have tied it down correctly. He cursed and shivered, urging the horse further. 

Keith rode up next to him, leaning over he wrapped his dry poncho around Lance's shoulders before riding ahead. Lance blinked securing the poncho onto his back, arms and pulling the hood over his head.

Lance stared after Keith. He did not understand him one bit. Lance had come to his home without either of them knowing each other,  had been nothing but a jerk , yet here Keith was after Lance pulled his hair giving up his poncho. It made Lance get butterflies and he decided he didn't know how to how to deal with that.

  When he caught up to a soaking Keith he was stopped atop a hill. Lance stopped along side him  and his breath caught at the view. The sun shone across the land and into the still falling rain. Part of the land was still in shadow from the overhanging dark storm cloud while the other part was bathed in gold. The grass sparkled as did the rocks and trees looking like something straight out of a fairy tale.  Above them crowning it all standing out against the grey sky were two perfect rainbows.

" You know I once rode to the end of the rainbow." Keith said in a hushed voice. Lance looked over at him eyebrow cocked,

" What did you find?" he asked sincerely and in a voice just as hushed. Keith turned and looked at him another sad smile spreading across his face again,

" I didn't find anything." They lapsed into silence until more heavy rain clouds began covering the golden light. 

Keith sighed and Lance looked over at him. His eyebrows were drawn in guilt. Lance wondered what he felt guilty about.

"Come on lets get back you look cold and i need to apologize to Greg for getting no work do on the fence." Ah that explains why Keith looked guilty. As they rode back towards the house cutting through the field of grass to avoid the rain a part of Lance wanted to reassure Keith that the weather could not be controlled. He almost said something, almost reached out. But he didn't .       

 

 

 

By the time the horses were unsaddled, dried, groomed and fed Lance wanted nothing more than a hot shower and his phone. He was also mad at the world at the moment so instead of waiting for Keith to finish with the other chores or helping he stomped through the mud to the house.

Georgia didn't let him in the front door in his muddy clothes and banished him to the back door. Once inside the 'mudroom' as Toby called it he stripped out of his muddy clothes and walked to the bathroom in his boxers to tired and ticked off to care that there were three girls in the kitchen. It's not like he had to walk past them anyways.

As Lance pulled back the shower curtain he groaned. Toys littered the bottom of the tub as well as scrunchies and soap bottles. Grumbling Lance began picking up the items and putting them into the baskets hanging from the walls and side of the tub. Finishing Lance realized with dread he hadn't brought in his shampoo. 

Growling he reached for what he guessed was Keith's shampoo on the highest shelf. He snapped open the lid and took a whiff. It smelled clean and that was it there was no defining smell to the stuff! Staring at it in revolution he put it back up, he would sooner use Baby Blitz Blue Razzle berry fun shampoo. 

Lance made up his mind to go get his stuff. He wrapped a towel around his waist to save the girls and himself from humiliation if they had wondered further down the hall. Stepping out of the bathroom he made his way to Keith's room. He opened the door and froze.

Keith was standing by his bed shirtless facing away from the door. Lance had to fight to not gasp. For one Keith was covered in muscle and his creamy skin looked amazing in a wider range. However the thing that really caught Lance's attention were the scars crisscrossing his back. Scars overlapped scars and though there were old Lance couldn't help shiver at how much it must have hurt to get them. Lance's eyes traced his back until he got to the small of Keith's back. Partly hidden by the hem of Keith's jeans was a word. Carved into his skin, pink and slightly faded. Several slash marks ran jaggedly through the word making it impossible for Lance to make out what it was.

Lance froze as Keith turned around. Keith's eyes widened when he saw Lance. He grabbed his shirt and covered his chest while backing up into the wardrobe. Genuine fear spread over Keith's face,

" G-get o-ut now" he said in a shaking voice. Lance was honestly shaken so like the idiot he was he smirked and walked closer. Keith actually started trembling eyes following Lance's every move. Lance bent and dug through his bag, he grabbed his shampoo, tooth brush, skin care kit and change of clothes. He straightened and smirked at Keith again,

"So did you have a bad run in with a cat?" Keith just stared at him trembling. Lance reached up and ruffled Keith's damp hair making him flinch before turning and walking away,

"by the way nice abs". he called over his shoulder as he left the room leaving the door open. 

 

Lance leaned against the door of the bathroom when he finally reached the sanctuary of the room. What the hell was wrong with him? Keith was scared he could see that and yet he had tormented him. The scars concerned Lance, what had given them to him and why. Sighing he dropped his underwear and stepped into the shower.

Under the hot spray Lance resolved to get to know Keith better. His pride however wouldn't let him apologize yet. Lance sighed running his hands through his soapy hair he wondered what the rest of the two months would hold for him and if he could actually survive it. He was pulled by his thoughts by someone banging on the door,

" Hey could you hurry I really have to go!" This had never happened to Lance.

" Don't you have another bathroom?" He yelled back thinking about his house that had three.

" Yeah we do but it's Greg and Georgia's and we're not allowed to use it. Why do you lock the door anyway?" 

Lance blinked, why did he lock the door what kind of stupid question was that?

" Did you fall asleep  I really, really have to gooo!" Grumbling Lance slammed the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried as fast as he could pulled on his clothes and brushed his teeth deciding to skip his skin for now.

He yanked the door open and glared down at Toby who was dancing in front of the door until rushing in and slamming the door. Lance blinked at the door before turning back and heading to his room.

He wasn't surprised to see that Keith was gone from the room. Lance flopped down on his bed reaching for his phone. No service. He threw it to the end of his bed and rolled over so he was facing Keith's bed.

The red quilt that lay on top of the sheets was more hole than actual blanket. It looked stained and too small for Keith yet another thing for Lance to wonder about. The pictures on the wall above the bed depicted dogs,cats,chickens, princesses and what looked like Keith. He guessed the kids had drawn them for him.

The rain had slowed to a soft patter against the roof and he felt his eye lids droop. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

     Lance woke up hungry. His stomach growled as he blinked sleep from his eyes. He looked out the window the glass was still streaking with rain but the sky was black. Lance reached for his phone and checked the time, it read 8:00 pm. He groaned and through his phone back on the bed he had slept for seven hours. He drug himself off the bed and stretched. He looked around the room, besides him it was empty he vaguely wondered where Keith was shrugging it off he left to go find food.

When Lance came into the living area the kids all sat in a circle playing a very loud game of sorry. Lance guessed that Toby was winning by the way he jumped up and started running around in circles yelling. On his third time around Keith grabbed him and plopped him onto his lap,

"You're starting to upset Trinny why don't you celebrate a little calmer, kay?" Toby nodded beaming up at Keith then he hopped off his lap and reclaimed his spot around the board.

Lance was seriously starving now and stepped forward. Keith looked up at him,

" Hey hope you slept well. We saved you some food it's in the microwave." Lance nodded and headed into the kitchen. He reheated his food and sat down at the table to eat. After a while Keith told everyone to go get ready for bed. The kids all scrambled to see who would reach the bathroom first. As Rebecca past him at the table she shot him a glare Lance swallowed his mouthful slowly wondering what he had done wrong. 

Keith came and sat at the table with Lance cooing at a fussy Logan. Lance ate slower watching Keith attempt to calm the baby.

" Why don't you just give him to Georgia?" Lance asked. Keith looked up at him,

" Greg and her went to dinner at the Hoffman ranch, so i'm here alone with the kids tonight." Lance nodded absently swirling his remaining potatoes with his peas. Lance sat in silence listening to Logan getting louder and Keith's coos and whispering getting more insistent. Lance only looked up when Keith let out a hiss. Logan had a hand buried deep in Keith's hair and was pulling it fiercely. Lance would of laughed if he wasn't hit with a wave of regret for pulling Keith's hair earlier.

Keith pried Logan's hand out of his raven locks and cradled the baby to his chest. Keith's arm rested under his bottom and the other patted his back as he rocked him. Logan's little chin rested on Keith's shoulder and his sobs pattered off. Keith looked up at Lance as Logan become quiet.

Keith's eyes were tired looking and walled off. Bags hung under them, and Lance wondered how much Keith actually cared for the children. They sat in silence Keith slowly rocking the baby. Finally Lance couldn't stand the silence,

" So uh was he hungry?" Keith shook his head. " No. He ate and was burped before you woke up. Hes probably just tired." Keith looked down at the small ( Lance realized how small Logan really was.) baby in his arms, "I understand that completely." Keith whispered kissing the top of Logan's head and laying his cheek against it.

Lance's stomach flipped. Something about seeing Keith sit there and love and care for a baby sent a tornado of butterflies through his stomach. Lance wanted to scoop up both Keith and Logan and cuddle them.

Lance swallowed hard,

"Hey Keith a-" lance didn't get to finish at that moment Trinidad and Toby ran to the spot where Keith was sitting and excitedly set a beautiful box in front of him.

Lance looked at the box in curiosity. It was small with insanely detailed horses galloping around each side. A rearing horde adorned the top. Keith smiled down at Trinidad,

"Ponies again? Haven't I already sung that to you before?" Toby and Trinidad nodded vigorously, Rebecca showed up  behind them, " You know it's our favorite, now come on!" Rebecca grabbed his arm and began pulling him out of his chair. Laughing Keith let himself be drug out of the chair. He turned to Lance,

"Once you're finished trash is in the back. You can either go to bed or join us for a lullaby." Lance raised an eyebrow at that. Was Keith seriously going to sing a lullaby to the kids. Lance had to see this.

Lance finished quietly running to through his plate and scrapes away. When he got back to the living room all the lights were out and only a lamp by one of the chairs was on. Keith sat in the chair next to the lamp holding Logan close. 

Lance settled down in the couch next to Rebecca who was running her hands through Trinidad's hair. Toby lay on the floor wrapped in a blanket depicting Doctor Strange. It was peaceful the only sound was the rain hitting the house.

Keith picked up the box and turned the rearing horse on the top. A vaguely familiar tune began to play Lance was trying to place it when Keith began to sing.

_Hush a bye don't you cry go to sleep my little baby_

_When you wake you shall have all the pretty little ponies_

_In your bed momma said baby's riding off to dreamland_

_One by one they've begun dance and prance for little baby_

_Blacks and bays, dapples and grays_

_Running in the night_

_When you wake you shall have all the pretty little ponies_

_Can you see the little ponies_

_Dance before your eyes_

_All the pretty little ponies_

_will be there when you arise._

Keith sang the song over many times. His voice was beautiful, melodic, calm and sad. Lance watched him mouth agape. Under the lamp light Keith looked unearthly. The light created a stark contrast between pale skin and midnight hair. Keith's eyes had fallen closed and his black lashes sparkled, his pink lips moved smoothly over the words he sang.

Lance swallowed and blinked, Keith had stopped singing and was lifting a sleeping Toby in his other arm. He mirrored Toby to Logan bay Rebecca goodnight and began to walk with both boys in his arms to their room.

Rebecca stood gathering Trinidad in her arms. She turned and wished goodnight to Lance he wished it back to her. After a moment Lance stood and turned the lamp off before heading to his and Keith's room.

.

.

.

.

.

Keith was already in the room when Lance walked in. Lance sat down on his bed, the silence loomed over them and Lance did not like it. So of course Lance being Lance he turned to Keith, who had by now turned off the  light and was wrapped in his blanket.

" who taught you to sing?" Lance asked, he heard blankets shuffling and guessed Keith had rolled over.

"No one." Keith said. Lance nodded and then remembered that Keith couldn't see him, " yeah I figured, you could really tell." _No! that wasn't what he wanted say! Why can't he just talk to this person without insulting him?!_

Lance heard  Keith shift again rolling over again. Lance groaned, " Look man you have a pretty amazing voice. I'm sorry if that came off wrong." Silence. When Lance was about to flop onto his bed and wallow in his stupidity Keith whispered a thank you. Lance's heart soared he fixed his mistake!

"Hey do you want to play a game? " Lance asked, again silence filled the air around them, " what kind of game?" Keith whispered after a while.

" We take turns asking each other questions and answering them." Lance explained, "I don't really think that i would enjoy that game very much." Keith whispered sounding anxious. Lance had been expecting this,

" If i ask you a question and it makes you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to answer. Now will you play?" After a moments silence Keith said that yes he would play. Lance whooped in his head,

" Okay i'll go first, whats your favorite color?" Might as well start out simple right? Keith responded rather fast,

" I like blue. But it has to be a certain kind of blue." Lance was honestly taken aback. Keith seemed more of a red person to Lance.

" Oh, well your turn." Lance said.

" How about you whats your favorite color?" Keith asked sounding tired, maybe Lance should just let the poor boy sleep. " I like blue too. Like you know baby blue."

" Nice." Was Keith's only reply. Lance sat in the awkward silence and thought of a question to ask,

" Okay whats your favorite food?" 

"Chicago style hot dogs." Keith answered almost immediately. Lance blinked, again Keith had surprised him he thought Keith would like steak or one of those country home cooked meals. " Why?" Lance asked even though he had already asked a question.

" There was this hot dog stand I used to go to. But I never had enough money to buy a hot dog, still the vender would give me one and I could put anything i wanted on it. He was very kind to me." After a thought Keith said, " He kept me from starving several times."

Keith's words were strange to Lance, kept him from starving? Lance couldn't fathom that. Before he could ask any more about the topic, Logan started crying. He heard Keith get up and just like the night before his shadow passed Lance's bed.

After a few minuets passed Keith came back into the room carrying Logan. He settled on his bed and hushed the baby gentle. after a while Logan went quiet only little baby snores came from him. Lance thought Keith had fallen asleep when he heard a shuddering breath from Keith's bed. Lance froze was he crying?

" Hey are you okay?" he asked softly, Keith gasped

" I-I'm sorry I thought you were asleep." Lance debated on what to do next when a bright flash of lighting illuminated the room. Keith was lit up, his eyes were wide as he clutched Logan protectively to his chest. His cheeks had traces of tears. 

The room went dark again and a massive boom of thunder shook the house making Lance jump and Keith to whimper. The thunder rolled until it was replaced by the sound of rain hitting the house hard and fast.

"Lance please flip the light switch." Keith voice said shakily. Lance stood and attempted to turn on the light it didn't turn on,

" Uh, I think the power went out." Lance said. Keith took a shuddering breath,

"Okay. I Need to go check on the others, but I need a light." Lance thought for a bit then he remembered his fully charged cellphone. He stumbled his way back to his bed. He fumbled around until he found his phone halfway under his pillow. He turned it on and held it up in triumph. Keith sighed in relief. He got up and Lance handed him the phone,

" Do you want me to come with you?" Lance asked. Keith shook his head as he walked out of the room.

Lance sat down on the bed, his brilliant idea to get to know Keith had crashed and burned. Lance flopped onto the bed and stared at the wall as lightning flashed outside the window.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 Lance had been laying and listening to the storm outside when Keith reappeared at the door, holding Lance's phone. Lance sat up as Keith walked over to him,

" I'm glad you're still awake. I have to go check on the animals so would you mind holding Logan while I'm gone?" Lance peered up at Keith who looked like he had just damned the small baby to hell. Lance stood up and Keith stepped back,

" I could come with you" Lance suggested. Keith shook his head," No i'd rather you stay in here with the kids. Besides it's cold." Keith looked expectantly at Lance who slowly held out his arms. Keith lay Logan down in his arms, the baby made a whimpering sound and wouldn't let go off Keith's shirt. Just like earlier when Keith had untangled the babies had from his hair he did the same from his shirt.

Lance held Logan, delicately pressing him to his chest as he watched Keith pull on a poncho and boots. Keith trudged out of the room only to return a moment later, he gently set Lance's iPhone on the bed before leaving again.

Lance looked around the room before slowly sinking to the bed. He'd been here what, a day? And he already felt like he'd been here for a month. Only one thing was allowing him to be sure of the time. He really did not know the people he was staying with. Sure he knew their names but he really didn't know anything else about them. It was slightly unsettling. He thought back to when he had first met Hunk. They were in fourth grade and Lance had been on the school swim team, because of his parents work schedules he normally had to wait around the pool for an extra fifteen minuets. He was fine with it though, his parents supplied him with money so if he wanted he could get snacks from the vending machine. That was where he met Hunk. He had come around the corner of the gym after practice feeling particularly hungry. He was praying there would be some of those gummy worms people always were talking about. As he came into view of the vending machine he saw a boy his age huddled by the little door of the machine. He was crying.

_" Hey, whats wrong?"_ Lance asked kneeling next to the boy. He Looked up and lance recognized him as the newest member of his class. Sniffling the boy pointed up,

_" All i wanted was some cookies and they got stuck!"_ Lance had gasped because at their age level that was a real tragedy. Lance stood surveying the problem. Ah-ha! He had a solution, his gummy worms were right above the  stuck bag of cookies. Lance placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, before feeding one of his dollars into the machine and punching in the numbers. The boy had watched mouth agape as the gummy worms hit the stuck bag of cookies both falling. Both boys cheered. The boy on the ground jumped up and Lance and him embraced. They got their respective snacks out of the machine and the boy turned to Lance,

_" I'm Hunk. Thank you for saving my cookies."_ Lance beamed shaking Hunk's hand and telling him his name. After that the boys had talked until Lance's mom had arrived.

In those few minuets lance learned Hunk loved food, yellow, food, cooking and had a pet parrot that was yellow. They talked about how they liked the newest Star Wars movie and Lance had found out Hunk's favorite comic books and t.v. show was Voltron Defenders of the Universe. Just like Lance! 

A large boom of thunder brought Lance back from his thoughts. Logan was grabbing at Lance's neck making frustrated noises. Looking down at the babies scrunched face he realized he must be looking for Keith's long hair to grab onto . Lance laughed softly,

" sorry kiddo, no long hair here.I keep my hair fashionably short." He heard Logan make a sort of huffy croak and burrow into Lances arm. Lance stared out the window watching lightning illuminate the landscape. Lance missed Hunk, as they got older they grew closer and Pidge was added to their friend group. However their friendship grew distant and rocky by their 10th grade year. Lance began putting parties and social status before his wonderful nerdy friends. 

Hunk and Pidge stayed very close to each other but rarely would hang out with Lance around school. Lance had met Jake and both Pidge and Hunk had been wary of him. Lance had told them they were just being jealous and if they couldn't except Lance having "cooler friends", then they could leave. Pidge did, Hunk didn't but he grew very distant.

Lance sighed looking down at the baby. Logan blinked up at him with bright teary eyes,

" I'm sorry I don't really know what to do with a baby. My aunt has a baby but I don't really interact with her." Lance talked to Logan lightly bouncing him. The silence of the room was broken by a small voice.

" K-Keith?" Lance turned to the door, Toby stood clutching his Doctor Strange blanket and peering into the room. He was clearly scared and Lance made a split second decision,

" Hey bud, Keith's actually out with the animals but you can come sit with me and Logan if you would like." Toby scurried into the room and hopped onto the bed. He immediately grabbed onto Lance's arm. Lance felt him trembling, " Are you afraid of thunder storms?" Lance asked. 

"No. The dark, my nightlight turned off and won't turn on." Lance reached over and picked up his phone, he had an app that he needed for a school project that he had yet to get rid of. It was an aquarium, soft blue light and lazily swimming fish. Lance felt it would be perfect for the situation, providing light but not harsh light.

He turned it on and set it on his knee. It immediately caught Toby's attention and he watched the fish his trembling stopping. 

"So is Doctor Strange your favorite Marvel character?" Lance asked as he shifted Logan. Somehow the baby was still awake and made a noise of protest. Toby looked up at him, " No, he isn't I like Hulk. This was just the blanket Keith gave me when he brought me home. I think Keith likes him though." Toby said.

" Hey Toby would you tell me your story? Like why you are here." Toby had his eyes on the fish again but nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! My doctor said it is good to tell people my story. Okay so I used to live in Chicago. My Ma and Pa did some bad stuff and both ended up in jail. I was sent to live with my grandma, I guess she didn't really like me. She always said I was a mistake and Ma would be happier if she didn't have me. My grandma would smack me really hard and pull my ear, until one day the cops came and took her away and I was taken to Child Protective Services. My other grandma didn't want me so I was sent to the foster system. It was really cool though because I was only there for like three days when Keith and Greg came and got me. Keith was looking at all the little kids shaking hands and stuff and when he got to me he winked. The next day I was going home with them! It was a long trip and Keith gave me his blanket and said I could keep it, I've lived here since!"

Lance stared,Toby had told the whole story with a big smile and a few laughs. Toby was only eight meaning he experienced all that mental and physical abuse when  he was really young. 

"But ya know who the best superhero is?" Toby spoke up. Lance shook his head looking down a Toby who again was staring at the fish.

"No, I don't know who is the best superhero?" Toby yawned and flopped over snuggling into Lance's pillow, " Keith is, Keith is the bestest superhero known to man."

Lance blinked and sighed, he guessed Keith was a hero to these children. 

Lightning flashed jarring Lance and making Logan whimper. Lance patted his back softly, off to his side Toby began counting.  _One elephants, two elephants_ he barely got to three when thunder boomed. 

" It's getting closer." Toby stated. Lance turned to him, " Whats getting closer?" Toby sat up on his side an elbow holding him up,

"The lightning. Counting elephants is an old fire watcher trick Greg taught me. Each count and elephant is a mile, so that last lightning strike was two and a half miles away. At the beginning of the storm the strikes were fifteen miles away, then four and know two and a half." 

Lance nodded a little taken aback that an eight year old knew all this stuff.

"You know Lance I like you! If you say you'll be my friend I'll show you my tree house!" Lance laughed, " I like you to Toby sure I'll be your friend." Toby whooped and the two settled into a comfortable silence Logan being the only one to make noise. 

According to Lance's phone it had been thirty minuets since Keith went out, and the thunder, lightning and rain slowed.

The phone read midnight when the lights in the room turned on startling Lance and waking Toby. Toby stretched and hopped off the bed dragging the blanket with him.

"Well I'm going to bed now that powers back on. Night Lance." Lance wished him good night in return and settled onto the bed, laying so Logan was on his chest. Turns out the baby did not like this position and started wailing, Lance winced and scowled at the babies crumpled face,

" Look I'm sorry! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with you! so why don't you just shut up and do us both a huge favor!" Logan only became more agitated over that and Lance was getting angry when,

" Hey! Don't yell at him and don't you dare tell him to shut up ever again." Keith stood soaking in the door way real anger burning in his eyes. Ignoring Lance he stripped out of his dripping shirt and pants. He was left in a damp under shirt and plain boxers. Keith stood on one foot and then the other working his socks off.

Once every piece of overly wet clothing was off Keith walked over and took Logan back from Lance. He immediately quieted down and clutched onto Keith like his life depended on it. 

Lance stood up and glared at Keith,

" Hey it's not my fault he only likes you!" Keith ignored him and turned away placing the now quiet Logan on his bed. Keith finally turned back to Lance whiled going through his clothes drawer. All the anger was gone from his eyes and that only made Lance angry. He stomped over to Keith loving that he was taller than him.

He scowled down at Keith who looked up at Lance with an emotionless face.

" What the hell is your problem? Why are you so fake?!" Lance spat at him trying to get a rise, even thought the words were insanely hypocritical. Keith didn't do any thing but slip the shirt in his hands over his head.  Lance felt like his head was going to explode. He had never met someone so completely emotionless, and Lance knew how to get a rise out of people.

" I bet you are just a kiss up, I mean come on you're old enough to live on your own or even be in college! I bet your only here for the free food and housing."  Keith stared at him barley moved,

" Then you better be careful with your bets, Lance." And with that Keith moved away from Lance picked up Logan and crawled into bed. Lance stood there clenching his fists in frustration. There was no way he was going to survive the rest of his exile.  

 

  

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning dawned bright and clear, puddles littered the yard but other than that it was dry. Lance scowled at the overly blue sky as he walked down the hall for breakfast. The day was to bright for the fight that happened between him and Keith last night. Could it even be called a fight? Lance sighed long and low. He really wanted to go home.

"You can call your parents if you want." Lance let out an unholy screech an whirled around.

" Where the hell did you come from?!" He shouted. Keith had flinched back when lance had whirled and was staring at him uneasily as if expecting him to scream again.

" I was in the bathroom. I heard you sigh and figured that you were homesick and maybe calling your parents would help." Lance stared at him, "Yeah. Um. Not sure how you got that from my sigh, but even if I wanted to I literally can't call my parents there's no service here". Keith laughed,

"No there isn't, but there is in town."

"There's a town around here?" Lance asked. Keith nodded, "yeah it's about thirty minuets away if you take mountain roads." 

"And you'd be willing to take me?"  _Even though I've been a jerk._ Keith nodded,

" Yeah, both Greg and Georgia are here this morning so I can leave early. I'm leaving in ten minuets. Be ready by then." 

 

At eleven thirty both Keith and Lance are in Keith's worn, black diesel truck. They bounce along bumpy,curvy mountain roads and lance is sure his back end is going to be bruised.  The trip so far has been boring and so quiet Lance feels like he might go insane. Outside the scenery isn't all that great and Lance finds himself staring at Keith. While still gorgeous Keith looked overly tired. His violet eyes (Lance had decided that yes, they are purple), were dulled and black bags hung beneath them. Even his hair that fell loose on his shoulders seemed dulled. Lance guessed it was from all his late nights.

" Take a picture, it'll last longer." Keith said not even glancing at Lance. Lance jumped and turned away scowling embarrassed he'd been caught staring. Lance looked desperately around the cab trying to find something  , anything to talk about. His eyes fell on the dash,

" Do you have a radio?" Keith finally pulled his unblinking gaze from the road. He chuckled,

" Yeah, but I don't remember the last time it worked." That was it, end of conversation. Silence. Lance was seriously beginning to question his conversational skills when Keith spoke up,

"Do you like music?" Lance shrugged, "I don't know, sure." Keith snorted, "Well if you could listen to any ind of music what would it be?" Lance thought for a minuet,

" Uh, probably Spanish pop and rap. How bout you do you like music?" Keith smiled a little at the road, " I love music and singing." Then Keith laughed, " well all music except country." Okay. The more Lance learned about Keith the more he wondered what he was doing living in Arizona, on a ranch for crying out loud!

Lance laughed, "why don't you like country?" Keith glanced over a him a smile on his face, " I sing way to much of it now. That's why I'm going into town. I sing at the little bar, all they let me sing is country. Gosh it gets boring." Lance stared at him, " Wait so you sing in front of people?" Keith nodded eyes back on the road.

" Well sometimes I play guitar for other people, mainly I sing though." Lance honestly thought that was pretty cool.

"Did you always want to be a singer?" Lance asked. Keith shook his head, his face falling and looking exhausted again," No. I wanted to be an astronaut when i was younger. I love the stars." Lance beamed,

" Really?! I wanted to be an astronaut too! It's pretty cool cuz back at home in Portland there's a space program called Altea. I know one of the space explorers really well. Like hang out with him well. Oh! And my house! It was once an old planetarium but now it's been modernized, all except my room. My room is the old astronomy tower, you know where they map the stars and all? Anyway my roof is a huge dome i can open to look at the sky and one wall of my room is just windows." Lance finished rambling, stilling his hands that had been moving frantically as he spoke. Keith had listened intently with interest. It felt wonderful to talk to someone about something other than parties and who slept with whom.

"What happened?" Keith asked.

Lance looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

" You are still in high school, your city has a space program and your family is well off. Why did you say 'wanted'? You still have the opportunity to fulfill your dream,so what happened?"

Lance looked away. Shiro had asked a similar question when he had stopped coming around with Pidge and Hunk. Lance always brushed Shiro off saying he would come next time. He never did. But as days turned to weeks and weeks months, Lance began missing his nights at the space building. He missed Coran's constant rambling, Allura's friendship, Matt's love of memes and even Professor Holt who would sometimes ruin the fun. Lance's nights became filled with the haze of parties under aged drinking and sex. Most nights the sky was to hazed in his eyes to make out. He had deemed his love of space childish and uncool, and quite displaying it publicly. He even buried his NASA shirts in the back of his closet. However Lance still kept up with both the Altea and NASA websites, and on nights he stayed in or was grounded he would open his dome and map the stars.

These were thoughts Lance had not allowed himself to think as they sent waves of shame crashing upon him. And now some guy he barely knew was making hum think and ponder these things. And it mad him mad.

" Why do you care, are you jealous that I have better opportunities than you?" Lance snapped. Keith stared at him mouth slightly open,

" No. No that's not it at all. I asked because I love the stars and you love the stars, maybe more than me. I can tell by how you talk. So I was wondering what could have happened to make you lose that passion. And who knows maybe you just got interested in something else that perhaps I like as well. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry."

Lance looked at Keith who was staring at him intently.  His purple eyes locked with Lance's blue one's. Lance swallowed thickly his heart rate picking up, those eyes. They were full of care and concern and a little bit of hurt, and even though Lance could see those emotions there was still so much hidden and locked away. At that moment however Lance felt that somebody cared at truly wanted to hear what Lance had to say.

Lance looked away afraid what he was thinking would show on his face. He may be falling in love with Keith, which was bad.

" I know you didn't mean offence. I shouldn't have snapped." Lance said staring hard at the now seemingly interesting land. He could feel Keith's eyes still burning into the back of his head, but refused to look back at those eyes. 

After awhile Lance glanced back at Keith, his eyes were trained on the road. His hands however were bone white, knuckles pushed almost grotesquely against his skin. It was the second time he had something like that, Lance felt guilty that he caused it. His pride however kept him quiet.

After a few more minuets they came into the town. If it could be called a town. It consisted of a small bar, a grocery store, a library and a church. Lance swallowed and eyed Keith didn't look back at him in return.

Instead of turning into the bar as Lance first thought Keith drove entirely through town. Lance looked back as the past the bar under the name of  _Coyotes Den._

"I thought you said you sing at the bar." Lance said. "I do, but like I  said i came to town early. I don't sing until this evening, and I have to get feed first." Keith said not even glancing at Lance. Lance nodded and looked back at the road.

They drove along slightly better maintained roads for about five minuets before Keith turned to go under a large sign that resembled the gate for Desert Rose. This sign however had words scrawled across the top reading, _Walker Feedlot_  . Also unlike Desert Rose you didn't have to drive a long way to get to the house, it was right there.

They pulled up and Keith put the truck in park leaving it on. " I'll be right back." Keith hopped out of the truck and was bombarded with two over joyed collie dogs. Keith hopped around with them for little before peppering their faces in kisses and walking to the house. 

After a short time Keith came out, with a girl. Lance sat up in his seat, watching as Keith and the girl laughed and talked. Lance felt instantly jealous, because that girl was very pretty.

Long strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a bandanna, relieving her face. She had light blue eyes and creamy skin. However Lance noticed, that between the girl and Keith, the girl looked plain.

The girl nodded handed Keith a paper and Keith hopped back into the truck, reversing to the barn. 

Keith put the truck in park and turned to Lance,

"You can get out if you want, it might not be worth it we won't be here very long." Lance unbuckled his seat belt,

"I want to get out." Keith nodded and left the truck Lance scrambling to follow. When Lance came around the truck Keith and the girl were talking again,

" Are you sure that's all? I don't think that will last you a month,oh, who's this?" The girl said turning to Lance. Keith turned as well,

"Lance, Ashley Walker, Ashley, Lance. He's the guy I told you would be coming to stay with us." Keith said introducing them. 

Ashley smiled,

Well it's nice to meet you Lance." Lance pushed past Keith,

" No, the pleasures all mine." He said smirking and kissing Ashley's hand. Her eyes widened and she let out an obviously fake laugh before removing her hand from Lance's grip.

She shot Keith a look, he simple shook his head and climbed nimbly up the pile of feed sacks and hay. He began throwing fifty pound bags of feed into the back of his truck, like it was nothing. Lance however didn't have time to admire Keith's strength he turned back to Ashley who had her eyes on the clipboard in her hand.

" So are you and Keith a thing." She started and looked up at Lance.

"Uh, no. Me and Keith are just really good friends. I helped him a lot when he first got here, he was so lost. It was kinda sad. But no me and Keith are just friends." 

Lance leaned closer,

"Oh yeah?" Ashley's eyes got big again, and she started laughing,

" If you think that I would ever date anyone from a city, especially a person like you. You are completely insane! Sorry city boy." 

Well ouch. Lance had never been shut down that quick before. He felt his ears burn and stepped away from Ashley. 

Keith came over to them, dusting off his hands.

"That's all. Thanks Ash, tell your parents and Trenton hi for me." Ashley beamed,

"Yeah sure, and Keith," She looked Lance up and down, " tell me if city over here gets to much, I'll whip him back into place." Lance scowled and marched around to the passenger side. Climbing in Lance slammed the door. Keith joined him after a few seconds. They made it to the gate before Keith burst out laughing. Like legit laughing, shoulder shaking, tear bringing, ab forming laughter. Lance glares at him,

"What?" Keith looked at him trying in vain to subdue his laughter. Finally after a few minuets Keith mellowed to giggles and hiccups.

" I can't believe she called you city! Your face was priceless! I really should have warned you though, you never ask Ashley Walker on a date. Will can and will hurt you."

Lance huffed,

" How do you know that? Have you asked her out before?" Keith shook his head,

"No. I've defiantly been around on more than one occasion though. Guys claim she's the prettiest girl in the county."

"Do you?" Keith blushed and Lance had never seen something so lovely, as strawberry spreading across Keith's cheeks.

" Ah, well yeah but not like that." Huh? Could it be Keith wasn't straight. It was possible, Lance would find out somehow.

They drove in silence until Keith looked at Lance again, a light in his eyes,

"Thank you by the way." Lance's eyebrow rose,

" For what?"

"Making me laugh so hard, I haven't  in a while." Lance felt something turn in his stomach again, and an almost possessive feeling came to him that only he could make Keith laugh like that.Lance swallowed. He wasn't supposed to be falling for Keith. He was nothing like Lance's type, but something about Keith made him want to spend rainy days cuddling with. Keith felt like someone he could drop his mask with and cry or laugh freely.

Whoa, okay he really needed his brain to stop like right now, before he started to imagine Keith with his hair in a messy bun and Lance's sweatshirt, that Keith would practically drown in.

Clearing his throat, ah if only the mind could be cleared as easily. He turned to stare out the window,

" Uh,you're welcome. I guess."

 

When they got into town Keith pulled into the library.

"You'll have service here. Plus it's quiet and," Keith's eyes lit again in excitement, "There are books!" Lance nodded attempting to push the image of Keith loose haired, thick dark rimmed glasses wrapped in blankets falling into some kind of story, to the back of his mind. It didn't really work. When did he start thinking soft thoughts about people he found attractive? _Since Keith_  . His brain unhelpfully supplied.

The library looked smaller on the outside. It was actually pretty spacious. Keith showed him an alcove where he could place his call. And then disappeared.

lance pulled out his phone and turned it on. He was flooded with snap chats and messages. Lance opened a few of the snaps from Rolo. Apparently a big party had happened whilst he was away. There were some messages from Shiro asking how he was and  if he wanted the application for the space program. lance sighed as he went to his contacts and clicked his moms number.

"Hello?" She picked up on the third ring, and was obviously eating something.

" Hey mom, sorry I didn't call sooner. I had no service."

His mom laughed,

"It's fine honey, are you enjoying yourself?" Lance thought for a bit. He wasn't having a horrible time but definitely not a great time.

" It's been okay, I honestly haven't done anything." There was silence and Lance picked at the cushion on the seat he was on. A thought occurred to him,

" Hey mom, Altea takes out of state students right?" He heard his mom swallow,

" Sorry about that I'm in the middle of my break, but yeah I think they do. Why?"

"Oh you know just wondering. Did dad get home alright?"

"Yes he did. It took him an extra day though, he went and saw the Grand Canyon, with out us! Can you believe that?"

Yes, Lance could believe that. His father believes in taking and getting the most out of anything you do,that's why he makes such a brilliant business man.

"You're quiet Lance are you okay?" Lance startled he had drifted in thought,

"Oh, yeah I'm good just thinking."

"Okay well I'm going to let you go. I love you and so does your dad. Again call when you can."

" I will, love you too, bye." Lance stared at his screen for a bit before getting up stretching and going to find Keith.

 

 

When Lance found him he was sitting on the floor with his nose in a book,

" What are you reading?" Lance asked making Keith start.

" A poem would you like to hear it?" Lance shrugged and sat down next to Keith. Clearing his throat he began to read,

_He was as Petrichor, and I Brontide._

_He was of mid day , I of midnight._

_He was as sunlight, and I moonlight._

_He was as a calm blue sea, and I storm tossed tides._

_I had wings, yet he could soar._

_I was a lock, but he a door._

_I was angry, he the pain._

_And I was the foolish one who lost him to my ways._

Keith finished reading and looked up at Lance.

" What did you think?" Keith said in a whisper,

" I didn't really understand it." Keith nodded,

" Poetry is hard, now lets go get lunch." Keith got up and replaced the books before heading to the door. Lance followed the last line of the poem replaying in his mind,

_And I was the foolish one who lost him to my ways._

 

 

 

  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i know this took a while to come out but i had to rewrite it several times. Now, as you all know Voltron is over and after season eight i really had to think hard about finishing this story. I have decided to finish it. I personally hated season eight, for many reasons. As much as i would love to rant i'm not going to. Tell me what you thought of the finale season, and if you loved or hated it.


	9. Chapter 9

  The bar looked exactly how Lance thought it would. Scruffy hardwood floors, rickety low tables with mix matched chairs, flickering lights the pungent smell of cigarette smoke and a dirty bar.  The bar tender greeted Keith gruffly and then looked Lance up and down with cataract filled eyes. His tongue worked in his mouth,

" You look a little young there kid." Right. Lance was underage. Keith lay a hand on Lance's shoulder,"Don't worry Kyle we aren't going to drink we're just here for lunch." Milky eyes move to Keith's face,

"Are you singing tonight? Thought I saw your name up on the board." Keith nodded to him before reaching over the counter to grab menus,

"Yeah. Do you know if Rosie is here yet?" Kyle snickered,

"Heard she was haven some trouble with that guy from Clayton. Remember him? Yeah, he was out at her place last night followed her home." Keith looked up at that worry and anger creasing his brow. Kyle waved him down,

"Let me finish. She chased him out into the storm. Right nasty one that one was, muds a mile deep up the canyon. Anyways she's charging him for trespassin. Man I would hate to be that guy right now." Kyle dissolved into wheezy laughter shaking hands going up to wipe his eyes. Lance watched the man wondering if he was all there. He looked like one of those old gold miner type.

"Well as long as Rosie is okay it's all good. We'll just tell Willy what we want." Keith turned and walked towards a table towards the back of the room. Ignoring the slurs thrown by some drunks at a table.

Lance sank into one of the chairs grimacing at the creak it let out. Keith handed him a menu. Lance looked down at it. Nothing sounded remotely appealing and the stains on the menu only helped to squash his appetite. 

"Lets just get a thing of fries. I do not need to get poisoned by some of Willies gumbo." Lance looked up at Keith gratefully. Keith was smirking at him,

"It's not just you. The food here is horrifying. I find the fries to be okay though." He got up took Lance's menu and headed back towards the bar.

Lance sat there somewhat awkwardly glancing at a pin up of a girl holding a cocoa cola bottle and wearing very little. It was slowly peeling off the wall and pretty yellowed. Lance wondered just how long this place had been here. 

"Who the hell are you? I ain't never seen you around here before. You Koganes new babysitter." Lance turned and stared at the guy who was leaning on the back of Keith's chair. 

"What?" Lance asked confused. The guy smirked showing off dirty teeth. He flopped into Keith's chair kicking manure caked boots onto the table. Lance sat back wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You here to make sur Kogane don't kill himself or someone else?" Lance blinked.

"No-o. I'm staying at his ranch for the summer. Are parents are friends." The guy eyed him.

"Yeah knew you from outta town. Ya sure don't dress like you from around here."

"Why did you think I was here to babysit Keith?" Lance asked though after he did he thought maybe he shouldn't have. The guy let out a laugh and Lance was hit in the face with the retched smell of chewing tobacco.

" It's happened before. First few months he was here, tried jumping off old Quaker bridge, couple of people had to come up from the city and follow him around. Know that I think about it you look way to young to be anything like that." Lance had stopped listening to him and was staring over at Keith who was talking to a chubby guy in a grease stained shirt, a cat rubbed itself along his arm. He laughed at something the guy said before scooping up the cat and nuzzling her.

"Really?" Lance asked his throat feeling tight.

"Yup. Caused a lot of excitement." They both sat there the guy occasionally spitting brown goop onto the floor. They were both watching Keith.

" If you ask me he should go back from where he came from or at least retry." Lance stared at him.

" Why would you say that? Why would you wish that in anybody?" The guy laughed again though this time it sounded more cruel than anything else.

" I don't like people like him. There is just something wrong about im. He don't belong out here, the sooner he sees it the better off everyone will be." The guys eyes went back to Lance's. He licked his lips with a grin and leaned forward, " Lets hope you aint the same." Lance swallowed, eyes watering from the smell of the guys breath.

" Trying to get kicked out again Cole?" Lance looked up to see Keith standing at he table eyes locked onto Cole's eyes. He sighed and leaned away from Lance. Lazily letting his eyes wander up and down Keith. There was something akin to disgust in his gaze.

"Just talking to your buddy here, seems like a pretty cool dude. Me and him share some of the same thoughts." Keith stiffened and glanced warily at Lance. He wanted to say that no he didn't and he was so grateful Keith had stepped in when he had.

Cole stood up dwarfing Keith with his height he, he reached down and grabbed Keith's chin turning his head towards him. Lance saw Keith's hands curl into fists the muscle in his arms solidifying.

" Stay out of trouble won't you Keithy?" Keith jerked his chin out of his grasp and down right sneered at him. Cole laughed and strolled of towards the bar. Keith sat down heavily fists still clenched . He looked up at Lance. His jaw was ticking rhythmically, his hands began to unfurl one finger at a time.

"Are you okay? That guy can be, well." Lance nodded a bit stiffly,

"I'm fine. Do you know him?" Keith's eyes darkened a bit as he turned to look back at him briefly.

" I'm pretty sure everyone knows Cole Jackson. His dad owns the town. Me and him don't get along well." Lance nodded,

"I saw." Keith winced and slightly bowed his head. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, the tension thick between them.

"You're really short." Lance blurted. Keith looked up shock written across his face. Lance wanted to die. Again he'd done nothing to help the situation. Keith's nose wrinkled cutely at the end and pink dusted across his cheeks.

"Why is that relevant to anything that just happened?" Lance groaned internally. He was so cute!

"It's not really I just noticed it more when Cole stood up." Keith grimaced and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Maybe I'm just surrounded by giants, maybe you are huge and I'm normal sized." Lance barked out a laugh,

" Pidge would love you! You guys could be like short buddies, and you could team write a book about the world from the point of view of non giants." Lance laughed and Keith pouted. His bottom lip stuck adorably out. Lance continued to giggle and Keith let a tiny smile slip onto his face.

" Tell me about them. Your friends." Lance beamed and jumped into telling him about Hunk and Pidge. They were only interrupted by Willy bringing them their fries and asking if they were okay.

" Everything was under control! We almost had the fire out and then Shiro just like appears in the kitchen in pajamas and starts screaming! I think when he realized that the flour covered beings all over his kitchen were us he was fine, but man that is one memory I won't ever forget."

Keith had been laughing along to his stories and enjoyed the pictures that Lance had shown him of his little friend group.

"Who's Shiro?" Lance chuckled reaching for another fry.

" He's the space explorer I told you about. I met him through the space program but he also is really good friends with the Holts. He kinda was just are ride around for awhile, but then I realized how awesome he really is! The guy has a fake arm!" Keith smiled,

" He does sound pretty cool." He glanced at the clock behind the bar. Lance was shocked to see it was already five. He had spent hours telling Keith about his friends and there adventures. Keith looked back at him,

"I gotta go get ready. It looks like I'm going to have quite the audience tonight." Lance looked around surprised to see the bar was full. The floor creaked under boots and laughter filled the room. At six everyone had settled and the lights went up on the stage. Keith stepped up onto the stage holding a worn looking guitar.

His hair was pulled back and he wore a pair of blue jeans instead of his black, a white shirt replaced his red. His dark eyes flashed in the lights as he gazed into the crowd. They clapped and Lance joined feeling a little breathless.

Keith voice sounded even better on stage than it had in the chair in the living room. He made every song amazing even though he was singing music Lance knew he didn't really like. The Night wore on, people danced and sang along, Lance even danced with some girl who had to teach him to two step. It was fun and Lance found himself enjoying his night.

As midnight hit and the only people left in the bar were the drunks, Keith began a series of soft non country songs that had Lance nodding off where he was. Keith was sitting know one leg higher then the other to support the guitar. Lance watched as his eyes slipped closed and his lips formed each word perfectly.

"He's good aint he?" Lance jumped as the person who spoke slid into the chair by him. She had fiery red hair pulled into a bun, sun tanned skin, deep grey eyes and a dream catcher catcher tattooed on the side of her neck. 

"Y-yes, um he is, ma'ma." She laughed full and loud he large chest bouncing up and down.

"Son you don't got to be so formal." She stuck out a large work calloused hand.

"Names Rosie." Lance shook her hand and smiled weakly,

"Lance." She nodded and sat back tossing a dish towel over her shoulder.

"Keith told me about you. Said Greg called you an 'unholy rebel'." She laughed at the look of disgust on Lance's face. "Keith thought it was funny to. Speaking of which you had better not be going and doing anything to make his life hard." Lance attempted a smile, how did she know? She simple smiled softly at him,

"You don't seem so bad. Just a little lost or maybe looking for something you lost. " Lance stared at her astounded,

"H-how on earth? You just met me?" She smirked at him,

"Gypsy magic son." Lance let himself smile at her. He had barely met her and he liked her immensely.  

"Oh look he's done." Lance saw Keith coming down off the stage placing the guitar into it's case and rubbing his eyes wearily. He slowly made his way to the bathroom to change again before slipping out and slowly making his way back to them. He and Rosie talked for a bit while he had a tall glass of water.

"You be safe on your way back, and tell Georgia I said hi." Keith agreed and motioned for Lance to follow him out of the bar and back out to the black truck. Keith slumped down onto the wheel once he was settled. Lance looked worriedly at him,

"You gonna be okay?" Keith straighten and nodded.

"Maybe you could talk to me to keep me awake?" Keith asked. Lance was a bit stunned,

"Yeah. Yeah sure I can do that." Keith sent him a grateful look before pushing up his sleeves and gripping the steering wheel. His wrists were blemished with scars old and whiter than his skin. But even scarier were the ones that ran along the vein that would have killed him. There were signs of stitches. Lance swallowed and looked away. They pulled away into the night and Lance began a story about the time Coran had allowed them to spend the night under the lit dome of the planetarium.


End file.
